


Pool Lessons

by textualvirus



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established relationship kinda?, F/M, Shaking off the writing cobwebs, With a quick and dirty one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textualvirus/pseuds/textualvirus
Summary: Sebastian is insufferable when he has a pool cue in his hands.





	Pool Lessons

“Ah, dammit.”

Toni watched as the the 7 ball she had been hoping to sink into the side pocket veered off it’s course.

“You’re not as bad as Sam, but you’re still not very good.” Sebastian said offhandedly as he took a few shuffling steps around the table to get just the right angle on the cue ball. He carefully lined up his shot, sending two striped balls rolling smoothly into the pockets. 

Toni huffed through her nose, glaring up at the much taller man through her bangs, “I will leave you here to play with your stick and balls alone.” Sam was gone for a family thing out of town, and Abby was deep in the middle of her fall classes, leaving Antoinette and Sebastian as the only two at the Stardrop that Friday. While hanging out at the saloon wasn’t an issue, Toni was less enthused to be trounced at a game that she wasn’t that into like Sam was, the fucking masochist. 

Her companion choked around a laugh, watching as she quickly jammed her pool stick at the cue ball, sending it careening far away enough from anything on the table that he honestly wasn’t sure what she was aiming for.

“You’re not taking the time to aim, that’s why your shots are going so wide.” Sebastian set his cue stick against the wall and came to stand beside Toni, “Take another shot and I’ll tell you how you can fix it.”

Toni just shrugged and stepped around the table for a better position, leaning in with one eye closed and her head cocked. She slammed the stick forward almost as soon as she was in position, the balls clacking together so hard their momentum all but stopped.

“You need to breathe and slow down. Keep both eyes open and try not to hit the cue like it owes you money. Watch me.” 

Toni rolled her eyes, but gestured for him to go ahead. 

She kept her eyes trained on him, unable to help taking a quick glance at the way his ass looked in his slim cut jeans as he leaned into the table in front of her before snapping her attention back to his impromptu pool lesson. 

“Stop tilting your head and keep your eyes open. You want your stick to be straight.”

She really did try to focus on what he was saying but her attention drifted to the way his shirt pulled up a little as he bent, showing a slim line of pale skin. Distantly she was aware Sebastian was talking, the tell-tale sound of billiard balls careening around the table telling her she missed whatever he was trying to show her. In all fairness she was listening to his order to watch. She was just watching the way his long, slim fingers worked the cue stick into a comfortable hold instead of… whatever he was trying to show her. 

“...glide right in,” She snapped back into reality right at the end of his sentence, flushing a bit at his word choice after what her mind had just wandered back from, “You didn’t get a word of that did you?”

She shrugged, and grinned at him sheepishly, “Sorry, Bas. Brain tends to take a stroll during lectures. I work better hands on.” He huffed through his nose, leveling an unimpressed stare that she at least had enough shame to glance away from him. Somehow this had shifted from simple lesson to a strange matter of pride.

“Fine, hands on it is.” Sebastian motioned for her to step forward. Once she was close enough he carefully took her by the shoulder and pushed until her chest was parallel with the table. His knee wedged between her legs, forcing her into widening her stance. His hands drifted down to her hips, subtly adjusting her stance. A shiver ran unbidden though her, followed by a slight flush when she all but heard the smirk on his lips. 

 

“Focus,” She felt more than heard the chuckle, warm puffs of air grazing the side of her neck. 

“Easy for you to say,” She grumbled. He was enjoying this far too much. To be fair she was, too. The attention felt nice and his hands working her into a decent shooting position had her mind wandering to possible future activities. As much as she desperately wanted to grab him by the belt loops and drag him into Gus’s back room she tried to focus. 

Toni’s head started to tilt, only for Sebastian's hand to suddenly wrap around the base of her skull, guiding her head back into position. An embarrassing keening whine rose in her throat at the gentle but solid pressure of his fingers. Fuck, he had to be doing this on purpose. 

Another shudder took her. She tried, dammit, really tried to focus and actually apply what he was saying to her shot, but the combination of her sudden spiking heart rate and his body practically caging her in had her hands shaking and she barely grazed the cue ball.

“Dammit,” she groaned, “you… you are making this impossible.” She turned in his arms until she was facing him and half-laid across the table. The glare on her face was rendered more adorable than intimidating due to the red spreading across her cheeks and the glassy haze of want in her pale blue eyes. 

Her hands came up gripping the neck of his hoodie to pull him down into a kiss. Before their lips could connect however the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway sent them springing away from each other.

Emily stood in the entrance to the game room, grinning at the two as they looked away from her, faces almost as red as her smock dress. Sebastian pulled his hood up over his head looking for all the world like he wished it would swallow him, and Antoinette was suddenly very interested in dark beer stain on the old wooden floor, “You two are adorable, but not in the bar Ok?.” 

The two simply nodded.

With a wave the blue-haired woman turned on her heel, heading back for the bar. Toni and Sebastian quickly and quietly paid their tab and booked it from the Stardrop.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written anything;;


End file.
